


So, three assassins are at a rave...

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Series: Beacon Hills WOC Week 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins, Beacon Hills WOC Week, F/F, Multi, Teen Wolf Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Caitlin." "Kira." "So, what's the famous Kitsune and Scar duo doing here?"<br/>(in which Braeden and Kira are assassin girlfriends who meet fellow assassin Caitlin at a rave.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, three assassins are at a rave...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tw femslash week day four and bh woc week day three. Prompts were 'polyamory' and 'rare pair'.

"Focus," Braeden hisses in her ear, barely audible over the pounding music, and Kira tries her best to listen, through her badly concealed awe at the mess of colour around her. "We're here on a mission, got it?"

"Y-Yeah," she's able to mutter out, gulping as they pass a dancing group of scantily clad girls. "... What's the mission again?" she asks her girlfriend sheepishly, glancing down at the floor when she feels the other's disapproving gaze.

Trying her best to calm herself with long breaths, Braeden muttered out between clenched teeth, "Find the target. Kill him."

"And who is the target?" 

Groaning at the headache that was appearing in her temple, Braeden gripped Kira's arm tightly and whispered, trying to keep quiet even while her head throbbed with anger, "The DJ, you dumbass. Did you even listen at the briefing?"

"...Um," Kira trailed off, realising that, no, she hadn't listened. In fact, she had been more focused on other things, and she felt a blush cover her cheeks. Maybe she had been distracted by the short skirt that had adorned her girlfriend's curvy figure....

Rolling her eyes, Braeden stomped off to survey the surroundings, leaving her girlfriend standing by herself, looking around awkwardly.

"You alright?" Kira hears, and she turns to find a girl - appearing to be her age - with what she believes to be a pink wig on her head and bright dots all over her neck. "You're girlfriend looked pretty mad."

"She gets like that," Kira stated nervously, clutching the strap of her bag. 

"Hmm... Well, good luck with her," the girl laughed, sipping from her drink, before placing it clumsily on the bench, swirling to face Kira to stick out her hand. "I'm Caitlin."

"Kira," she replied, weakly shaking the other's hand, retrieving it just to stick it in her pocket.

"So," Caitlin started. "What's the famous Kitsune and Scar duo doing here?" 

"What?" Kira squeaked, before feeling a hand clasped around her wrist, Braeden pulling her against her chest, knife in her hand, growling. "Who the hell are you and how do you know who we are?"

"Don't worry, girls," Caitlin purred, fluttering her eyelashes and leaning against her crossed arms on the bar. "I'm not here for you. My client is more interested in that bartender over there," she stated, nodding her head to a guy pouring drinks for two girls. "And I won't be going after your target presumably, since you've been eyeing up the DJ."

"Wow," Kira said, amazed, while Braeden continued to snarl at the still grinning girl.

"So," she said, getting up off the stool, and, watching with amusement as the two started to back away, stepped slowly forward. "I won't be getting in your way, and you won't be getting in mine, yeah?"

"....yeah," Braeden muttered, glaring at the smirking girl, as Caitlin stalked forward and slipped something into her hand.

"Good," she said, cheerfully. "Bye, Bye, Kitsune, Scar." Nodding at Braeden, smiling at Kira, she turned around and walked off.

"What the hell..." Braeden whispered, staring at her retreating back, only to hear Kira gasp. "What is it now?" she asked, exasperated, looking down at the paper in her girlfriend's hand, before gasping herself, throwing her head back around to see Caitlin grinning behind her hand.

'Figured that you guys might want some company sometime, so call me! XXX-XXX-XXX. - Caitlin :)'


End file.
